Grimmjow's Destiny
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Grimmjow hates Ulquiorra. But could all that hate just be lust deep down? GrimmUlqui One-Shot. Rated M for lemon.


Lmfao. While re-reading this during my class I decided one thing; 'Terribad.' But idc. Why? It was my first attempt of a GrimmUlqui One-Shot. So WHATEVAAAR. Not a completely graphic lemon, but I didn't make it graphic on purpose. Kay. On with the One-Shot. Enjooooy.

* * *

Grimmjow absolutely despised Ulquiorra. He hated everything about him. His raven black hair and the two stands that always fell between his eyes. His eyes..Oh, how he wished to scratch them out with his bare claws until there were nothing left of those emerald jewels. That deathly pale skin. He wanted to take Pantera and leave gashes with blood pooring out of the wounds until he wasn't able to see that beautiful skin anymore. Though..underneath all of this hatred, it was nothing but pure lust bottled up in the Sexta. Grimmjow wanted to claim Ulquiorra as his own. He would take Ulquiorra's honor and crush it until nothing else remained. He would take that emotionless mask and make it show complete pain. He had to _break _Ulquiorra Cifer. That was Grimmjow's Destiny.

* * *

The Fourth Espada was walking down the long halls of Las Noches. While passing by a window he took a quick glance outside. It was impossible to tell if it were night or day in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra took a turn and stopped when he reached the large chamber doors. According to Gin Ichimaru, Aizen had a mission for the fourth. While telling him this, the former captain's smirk only grew larger and that only meant one thing and Ulquiorra knew exactly what. Ulquiorra knocked once and opened the door to see the brown haired former captain all ready for him.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't know what he was doing or where the hell he was going. Things in Las Noches got pretty boring for the panther and all he would be able to do is walk throughout Las Noches or maybe even kill lonely hollows in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. All of that boredom slowly faded away once he sensed that very familiar green eyed espadas reiatsu fluttering from low to high. This would be his chance. His destiny would be fulfilled today.

* * *

The Sixth Espada didn't know how long he had been waiting in that damned hallway but that left his mind when he saw Ulquiorra exited Aizen's room. Grimmjow smirked as he felt the higher ranked espadas reiatsu return to normal. He approached Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets with that same smile as always. Ulquiorra simply stared at him and in his monotone voice he said, "Sexta." Grimmjow leaned against the wall and began. "What'd the king make ya do this time?" he asked. "I do not know what you are refering to, Jaegerjaquez." Ulquiorra stated. "Sure ya do." he said. "Did he make ya suck 'im?" his smile largened as he leaned a bit closer. "..or maybe he made ya ride 'im like the bitch ya are." Something inside of Ulquiorra snapped and a pale strong hand met a tan neck and wrapped around it tightly. Ulquiorra threw Grimmjow causing him to collide with many walls. It was all luck that he stopped in his own room.

By the time Grimmjow got to his feet, Ulquiorra was present in the room. "Learn your place, Sexta." Ulquiorra said before setting off his green cero. Grimmjow had use his own cero to protect himself. Both ceros caused the entire room to fill with smoke but nothing had been damaged. Grimmjow slammed Ulquiorra against the wall and pinned him there. "Release me." was all he said, but Grimmjow refused. He knew if Ulquiorra really wanted to get away he would have thrown him off a long time ago. "I'm gonna make ya mine tonight, Ulquiorra." "I live only for Lord Aiz-" he had been cut off by an angry voice. "Don't ever speak to me about that son of a bitch." Grimmjow yelled.

Grimmjow began to unzip the fourths collar slowly. Ulquiorra grabbed him by the wrist and tore his body away from him. "This ends now." he said, but Grimmjow didn't listen. Using sonido, Grimmjow appeared behind Ulquiorra and to throw Ulquiorra a little bit off guard he sonidoed right infront of him afterwards without a second to spare. He slammed Ulquiorra once more up against the wall and returned to his previous actions. He completely unzipped the jacket and pulled it off of Ulquiorra's body. It was just as Grimmjow imagined. His body was well toned, but deathly pale as every other part of his body. Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra once and went down to his neck. Grimmjow nibbled softly on the skin but then, without warning, he bit down roughly drawing blood. Ulquiorra was shocked and he gasped in surprise. It took a few seconds for Grimmjow to pull away from the pale neck. He licked the wound clean of the dripping blood. A soft moan that came from the black and white lips didn't go unheard by Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took his index finger and began tracing around Ulquiorra's hollow hole. The fourth's eyes widened at the sudden pleasure. Another moan escaped his lips. "Has your Lord Aizen ever done this for you?" _No. _Ulquiorra wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut. Grimmjow's finger dipped inside of the hole of the higher ranked espada and he bent his head down a little to lick around the curves of the hole. Ulquiorra moaned once more and his legs felt completely numb and he could feel they would give out at any minute. Grimmjow's hands gripped Ulquiorra's hips helping him keep his balance as he continued his assault on the hollow hole. _What is this feeling? _Ulquiorra thought. _It makes me feel warm and..complete. _Grimmjow pulled his index finger and tongue away from the hollow hole and began to walk Ulquiorra to the bed.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra down roughly on the bed and immediately climbed ontop of him. His sharp claws shredded the black sash of Ulquiorra's hakama. "This has gone to-" Ulquiorra didn't get to finish as Grimmjow kissed him deeply. Ulquiorra's hands began to travel up the arms of the man ontop of him. He tried to fight it, but it was as though his hands were no longer in his control. His hands slid up Grimmjow's open jacket and slid it off his shoulders. Ulquiorra's fingers traveled down the tan body and stopped when he reached the hakama. It had just occured to him that Grimmjow hadn't been wearing his sash. His fingers pulled down the Sexta's hakama revealing a black pair of boxers. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss and using his claws he shredded Ulquiorra's hakama to pieces along with his boxers.

Ulquiorra was bigger than Grimmjow had expected. In a swift move, Grimmjow had removed his own boxers. He smirked when he saw the fourths eyes widen at the sight of his erect member. "I don't know what Aizen does for ya. If he lets ya suck 'im, if he makes ya suck his fingers, or if he licks your ass 'imself and I really don't care. Just because he does that it doesn't mean I will. I'm gonna fuck ya until ya bleed. I'm gonna make ya scream your lungs out. I will rip that emotionless mask right off your damned face." If it were possible, Ulquiorra's frowned more deeper. "Release me, Sexta." He said. They had come this far and there was no way in hell Grimmjow was letting this chance go to waste. "No." Grimmjow said. "Get off." Ulquiorra demanded. Grimmjow's stronger hand gripped the fourths erection roughly causing him to gasp. Grimmjow began to pump his hand up and down swiftly. Ulquiorra's mouth hung open as his breathing quickened.

Grimmjow kissed him and slipped his tongue into the open mouth. His tongue collided with Ulquiorra and they both danced. Grimmjow loved the way he tasted and then he had an idea. He pull away from his mouth and moved down to the throbbing erection. His hand stopped pumping but it still remained there. Grimmjow licked the tip and precum began to seep through the head. He took the entire head into his mouth and began to suck roughly on it. Unable to hold his moans back anymore, Ulquiorra cried out in pure ecstacy. His entire body was no longer in his control and he was in a whole different world. His hips thrusted upwards and his legs wrapped around the lower espadas neck so he couldn't move away. Grimmjow was now sucking on more than half of Ulquiorra's hard cock as hard as he possibly could. Ulquiorra's legs unwrapped from the neck but his hips still thrusted upwards. Ulquiorra moaned more loudly as a burning sensation boiled inside of him. Grimmjow could feel Ulquiorra throbbing uncontrollably in his mouth so he pinched the base of his cock with his thumb and index finger tighly and pulled his mouth away. "Don't want ya cummin' just yet." he said and smirked.

Grimmjow flipped Ulquiorra on his stomach and pulled him onto his knees and hands. Grimmjow lined his erect cock up with Ulquiorra's entrance. "I'm not gonna be sincere like your Lord Aizen. I promise." He pushed slowly into the tight passage and past the ring. He stopped for a mere second and then thrusted roughly all the way to the hilt. Ulquiorra moaned in pain. He pulled out until just the tip was inside and he trusted roughly back in. Ulquiorra's back arched into Grimmjow's chest and his face scrunched in pain. Grimmjow repeated his previous actions but this time much more faster and harder. Ulquiorra moaned in pain loudly. Grimmjow flipped Ulquiorra over so he could see his face. He thrusted roughly into the higher ranked espada as he watched his face change from his emotionless mask to nothing but complete pain.

_It was a complete miracle._

_The Fourth was in pain and he was actually showing it._

_His Emotionless Mask didn't exist anymore._

_He was puddy in the Lower Ranked Espadas arms._

_Ulquiorra Cifer was at complete mercy._

Grimmjow thrusted harder in and out of Ulquiorra's tight passage as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Ulquiorra's pained expression was making it complete difficult for Grimmjow to hold back his release. Grimmjow began shifting his hips looking for that one spot that would send Ulquiorra over the edge. He knew he had found it when he heard the shriek of pure ecstacy coming from the man below him. Ulquiorra couldn't hold back anymore as screams escaped his mouth due to the rough thrusts hitting his prostate over and over again. He grabbed his own erection but only to be slapped away by Grimimjow's hand. Grimmjow pumped Ulquiorra's cock in time with his thrusts. Then something happened. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in complete shock and pain despite the prostate abuse and handjob.

_The fourth could feel the warm liquid dripping down his thighs._

_The Sexta had tore him._

_The foul smell of blood filled his nostrils._

_Grimmjow Jaergerjaqez had broke him._

A scream tore through the fourths throat as he released all over his chest and stomach. His walls tightened around the large intruder inside of him. Grimmjow moaned loudly as he slammed mercilessly in Ulquiorra riding his own orgasm own. Grimmjow leaned down and licked the cum that covered Ulquiorra's body clean. "God I hate you." Grimmjow said. He closed his eyes, his head resting on Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra's ears might have been playing tricks on him but he could have sworn he had heard Grimmjow say "..but I love you." right after. Ulquiorra didn't move a muscle to get from underneath Grimmjow. His body was numb, his lower back was causing Ulquiorra complete pain. _How troublesome._ He thought. Grimmjow had claimed Ulquiorra as his own.

He had finally fulfilled his lifetime _Destiny._

_

* * *

_

Like I said, first attempt at GrimmUlqui. Why? My favorite Yaoi Couple DUUH! And I wanted to see if I would do good at it at all so yeah your opinion means a lot to me right now. By the way, if Grimmjow seemed a bit OOC at the end it's because I did that on purpose. What good is a GrimmUlqui if one of them isn't even a tad bit OOC? :D And I'm tired. It's 1:36 AM. Newayz..hope you liked it. Or hated it. Whatever. Gewdnight.


End file.
